


Just an illusion

by BlueCoral



Series: Stories dump [2]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: And I don't know any more suitable title, But that is the title, I don't understand why I gave that title, I think the title is too serious, I'm ranting I'm sorry, It's a messy story, Just Izaya being Izaya, M/M, Sorry if they are ooc, Unlike the title, not exactly fluff, the story is far more lighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueCoral/pseuds/BlueCoral
Summary: What would Shizuo do if Izaya revealed this photo to anyone? Could he turned into an ogre and finished Izaya for once and only? Or what if Izaya taunted the brunette with this? Maybe right then would Shizuo finally listen to Izaya, because there's no way he wanted anybody found a photo of his asleep.But then again, it might be so useless Shizuo lost interest with him.





	Just an illusion

If there's anything Izaya learnt about Shizuo’s sleeping habit, all he could say was that he fooled Izaya with his calm face. He, by any mean, wasn't distracted by the opposite side the brunette had when he’s asleep. It just remind him of how vulnerable Shizuo can be sometimes, although it was unintentional. 

Sleep made Shizuo looked human, and he despised that. Shizuo meant to be scared of, not to be seen as normal. His sleeping habit should be that of a beast, with a frown of his forehead, and a few guttural noises as he snored. He should be alert of any sound approaching, so that he can attack whomever disturbed his calm sleep. 

Shizu-chan should glare at him right now, because Izaya wouldn't do the same twice. The blaring sunlight had Shizuo to curl his body, so that he would fit under the shadow of a tree. His uniform looked disheveled, blazer hung up on the bench, and his white shirt been tore here and there. 

Izaya smirked at his piece. He wouldn't say he was proud, but at least Shizuo shouldn't be worry to go and find Shinra for a treatment. Izaya had been kind today, all because he only had one intention to annoy the brunette. 

Izaya wouldn't demand for the wish if not for the soon to come ceremony for the third year. He refused to bother himself to come, and this might be the last time he encountered Shizuo. 

As a peacemaker. 

His lips stretched up wider, head began to plot a plan to make his day as grand as possible. Shizuo wouldn't need to search for him by then, it would be too late. 

But Izaya would leave a mark, so Shizuo had an idea what Izaya up to after school. 

Shizuo couldn't have the peace he wanted. No.

Everyone can bother Shizuo, just like he did. But nobody would get a treatment like Izaya received. His may be the worst. His may be the one with the most hideous pain. But his would be the only one Shizuo engraved into the blacklist of his hated person, because nobody else was Izaya. The only one Shizuo would feel the biggest guilty for, and the only-

As wind softly brushed his face, Izaya realized he had been standing under the sun too long. The figure across him looked unbothered by the strong wind. No movement from him, except for the rose and flattened chest of him. 

The way Shizu-chan looked comfortable on the bench made Izaya craved for his bed at home. It’s getting hotter by minutes, and Izaya could feel his black shirt sticked to his back. God. He need to go. 

Izaya moved his legs. He had lost track of time on how long he stood there, eyes stuck to a sleeping Shizuo. It’s inappropriate-no, it’s wrong for him to do this.

Heck, he shouldn't be having a dream like this at all, but still, Izaya had the urge to approach Shizuo. If he got caught, he could just say it was for the fun of it, and 99.9% of the school population would believe him without any other explanation. 

As the sun moved along with time, the shadow now had only his body covered. His face exposed to the light, and the reaction he had was a frown. In his sleep. Fuck. Izaya should have take every chances he had when Shizuo was asleep. 

Izaya stopped just right to block the sun from getting him, and the lines on his forehead subsided. Izaya wished to draw his knife out and do something to Shizuo. Anything. As long as he got to see the anger back to his face, teeth gritted, hands fisted into balls. 

Izaya reached for his pocket, his palm touched the surface of a cold metal. It felt nice in his hand. Izaya opened it up and searched for a camera function before he crouched down to level his phone with Shizuo’s face. 

Click! 

What would Shizuo do if Izaya revealed this photo to anyone? Could he turned into an ogre and finished Izaya for once and only? Or what if Izaya taunted the brunette with this? Maybe right then would Shizuo finally listen to Izaya, because there's no way he wanted anybody found a photo of his asleep. 

But then again, it might be so useless Shizuo lost interest with him. 

Though, Izaya was sure nobody would complain if the photo became a viral in Ikebukuro. It was a fact that Shizuo was hot, and when he’s asleep, he had this effect like a perfect photo shoot would be. 

Izaya might not regret anything for this, only that he didn't understand why the desire to see this suddenly became stronger than his hatred. 

Maybe because that feeling arise and he knew only one way of dealing with it. Maybe because Izaya tired of dealing with Shizuo, despite how fun it was to play with the brunette. Maybe Izaya finally realized that he couldn't be close to Shizuo, ever. Not even when nobody saw what he did. 

Maybe it was because of the squeezed pain to his heart, which left him with a strange feeling. He had no idea what it was, and he didn't want to know. 

He wanted to have everything forgotten, but memorable by heart, so that both of them will suffer from immerse killing vows, just for each other. 

Izaya promised to not open this moment to anybody, because it would be fucking embarrassing if someone knew, no matter who it was.


End file.
